Publicity
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are a couple for the publicity. Trent and Courtney are a couple in love, but can they survive when Courtney has to fake date Duncan for the show? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Publicity**

**Chapter 1**

"And so it ends. Thanks, from me, your beloved and humble host, Chris McLean. And, from our loser, Beth. It's been a great season of Total. Drama. ACTION!" Chris announced. The audience broke out into a wave of cheers and conffetti rained down on the contestants.

"AND CUT!" The director called out. Everything that was happening on the small stage in front of the camera's stopped immedietly. Beth let go of Brady and walked off to start a converstaion with Lindsay. Everyone who had been sitting on the couches got up to stretch their legs. Heather pulled off her bald cap and shook her long, raven colored hair out, combing it with her fingers. Even the auidence left the building.

"Get off me!" Duncan barked at Courtney, wiping the blue ink she had left on his lips, off his mouth. The brunette gave him an eye-roll.

"Yeah, because my perfect idea of fame is seen kissing you on TV." She hissed, grabbing a moist towel from a stage-hand. The blue ink was irritating her tanned skin and she wanted it off as soon as possible.

"Great job today, guys." The cast had just finished filming the most un-real reality show on TV.

Total Drama Action was the second season of Total Drama Island. However, Total Drama Island had been a real reality show. The second season was only scripted because the producers thought they could create more drama than the teenagers could create themselves. It was pathetic in most people's books.

Courtney threw the towel back at the stage-hand once all the ink was off.

"Stupid producers." She muttered to herself as she took a seat on the couch, waiting for the director to give the all clear for her to go back to her dressing room. "First they spray me with ink, then make me kiss that jack-ass." Duncan and Courtney's relationship was no more. Courtney had called it off when she finally came to her senses about dating the punk. She was just 'going through a phase', is what she passed it off as, and so did her parents.

"Alright, you guys deserve good nights sleep." The director called out. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and headed back to the trailer park. It was pretty much a large patch of grass that had everyone's trailers parked on it. Courtney was quite happy with her trailer neighbours; Bridgette on the right and Cody on the left. It could have been a lot worse, she could have been stuck next to Izzy, or even Duncan.

The sixteen-year-old ripped open her trailer door and slammed it extra hard behind her. All the working with Duncan had stressed her out beyond belief. She stripped out of her on-screen, preppy outfit and pulled on her fluffy pink PJ pants and white tank top. Courtney tied her mocha hair up in a pony-tail and crawled into bed.

Courtney was just a few seconds away from the land of dreams, when a quiet tapping noise came from her trailer door. The girl groaned, but still pulled herself out of bed. Slipping on her footwear, she took a peak out the window and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Beautiful." Trent grinned as Courtney swung open the door.

"Hey yourself, stranger." She teased, moving out the way for Trent to join her inside the trailer. The two took a seat at the small breakfast table, across the table from each other.

"I have something for you." Trent told her, opening up his leather jacket and pulling out a red rose. He handed it to Courtney and she smiled at it. It was the sweetest thing any boy had given her. She leaned across the plastic blue table and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

A/N: So? Whaddya think? Was this a great opening chapter? Is this good for my first Trentney fic? Will someone answer these questions for me?

LOL! Only reviewing shall tell ;)

Like I said, this is my first shot at a Trentney fic. I do, and always have and always will, support the couple, but I haven't ever thought of something for a fic till NOW!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

**Publicity **

**Chapter 2**

Courtney woke up in her bed, a warm pair of arms were keeping her safe and protected. The brunette stared up into her boyfriends face. How had she got so lucky as to having a guy as great as Trent as her boyfriend?

It was easy as far as Courtney was concerned. After she had had a bad break-up with Duncan (he kept begging for her to change her mind, even if he won't admit to it, he did), she went off for a long walk to clear her head. On the way she found Trent, als walking to clear his head of Gwen.

_**~FlashBack~**_

"Duncan, I'm just kidding myself by being in love with you." The teen breathed out heavily, what was she doing?

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Wow, he catches on fast, Courtney caught herself thinking.

"Yes. Yeah, Duncan, I'm breaking up with you." The brunette stated. She had her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and was wobling about on her tip-toes. Why? Because she was uncertain about what she was doing.

"Courtney, Princess, please, don't do this." The punk pleaded.

"I have to, Duncan. I'm just going through a bad boy phase, nothing more." Silence took over the former two former lovers. "I need some air." Courtney gasped, running from the room.

"Courtney! Courtney wait!" Duncan shouted after her, but it was too late, she was gone.

Meanwhile...

"How could you do this?" Trent asked. He wasn't loosing his temper or his cool with his now ex-girlfriend, who he had just seen lip-locking Justin. Why did all the girls fall for Justin?

"Trent, you don't under-"

"I don't understand?" He cut her off. "Then please, tell me what I don't understand."

"Justin and I..." Gwen trailed off, not wanting to lie to Trent anymore. "Justin and I are an item." She looked down to the floor.

"That's what I thought." Trent stormed out of the room at the exact same time Courtney had. Without knowing, they were both heading in opposite directions, yet both ending up at the dock, at the same time.

Courtney didn't care that Trent was there, too. She walked off to the end of the dock and sat down. The green-eyes guitarest took decided to take a seat beside her.

"Candy for your thoughts?" He asked, pulling out a small, chewy sweet from his pocket.

"Guys are so stupid." Courtney muttered, not neciserrilly to Trent.

"Girls aren't so good themselves." Trent told her. "Duncan been giving you rough time?" He asked, picking at the wooden dock that was already falling apart beneath them.

"No...We broke up." She admitted slowly.

"Sorry..."Trent broke off, staring down at their reflection in the watter, but Courtney was staring down so he looked away quickly.

"Why are you sorry?" Courtney asked, "It's not like it's your fault I'm an idiot for falling in love with Duncan."

"I don't think your an idiot." Trent told her, turning his head to the side.

"Really?" Courtney questioned, turning her head to face Trent, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Really, I think you're far from an idiot."

"You found out about Gwen and Justin, then." Courtney said, wuickly chnaging the subject.

"Yep, just like everyone else knew, right?"

"Trent, I would have told you but-" But, Trent just started laughing.

"Don't sweat it, Court." Trent looked back down in the water, but saw Courtney still staring at him. He truned his head back to face her and was amazed at how close the two of them were. The prep was staring down at Trent's lips the whole time, looking as though she was mesmorized by them.

Courtney's breathing was coming in short and choppy and so was Trent's. That was the closest they had ever been, yet, to them, it felt right to be that close. They both leaned in an inch at a time, until they were finally connected at the lips. The butterflies were doing sumersalts in their stomachs, fireworks were going off above their heads and they both felt sparks flying between their lips.

That was the very start of their relationship. It had shocked everyone when they announced it by walking back to the Player Del Losers hotel hand-in-hand. Duncan and Gwen were especially shocked that the two had moved on so fast. But, Courtney nor Trent cared about anything but each other.

_**~FlashBack Over~**_

Trent stirred himself awake, his arms still gripped around his girlfriends fragile body.

"Good morning, baby." Courtney greeted, snuggling her face into Trent's chest.

"Morning, gorgeous." Trent yawned, kissing Courtney's head. "We should probably be getting ready to get to filming." He told her.

"Probably, but I don't want to." The brunette said, rubbing her head up and down on his bare chest. Trent chuckled through his closed mouth.

"Come on, Court." Trent told her, getting up from the bed and letting Courtney fall down onto the bed. The teen girl goraned, wanting ot have stayed in the perfect position for longer. "Come on, before we're late."

* * *

A/N: YAY! Chapter 2! LOL!

I hope you liked this :) I worked hard-ish ;)

Thanks for the reviews guys :) It means a lot to me :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter 3

Publicity

Chapter 3

Courtney and Trent made their way over to hair and make-up after they got dressed and freshened up for the show. To them it was pointless to film a fake reality show, they were only in it for the fame, popularity and, of course, the money. Courtney and Trent were saving up so they could move to New York together after College. New York was the perfect place for them, great places for Trent to sell some music and amazing for crime rate, so Courtney would be busy on her feet all day as a Lawyer.

When they arrived on set, hand-in-hand, many people rolled their eyes at the couple. Hardly anyone liked seeing them together. But, Trent and Courtney had learnt to deal with it.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" The director called out. His voice was frantic and his actions weren't much better. "You all get the day off today because some idiot wrote some of the scripts wrong. Seriously wrong!" A group cheer took over the teens. No one wanted to film the show for the fun of it. "I understand how happy that makes you, but I need you all to go outside of the set for a few hours, staying in character, and getting some publicity for the show!" The angry man scolded. Everyone groaned. Keeping in character was hard work for them, it wasn't who they were anymore. Well, for the most part, anyway.

No one moaned and complained more than Courtney. She was looking for a fun day out with her boyfriend, but was stuck with the neanderthal.

"Come here." Trent said, pulling his girlfriend in for a hug. He could tell she upset about not spending time with him. Trent gave her a kiss on the head and hugged her closer to him. "It's okay, you can go out with Duncan for a few hours and then come back here and we'll spend the rest of the day together." Courtney smiled up at Trent's child like face and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Okay." She sighed. "Come on, Duncan!" She called, breaking away from Trent. The sooner she went out with Duncan, the sooner she could come back and be with Trent.

"Hey, you're not the boss in this relationship." Duncan told her as Courtney dragged him by the arm and out the door. She chose to ignore his childish comment, knowing it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"It's just for publicity." She mumbled to herself. "It's just for publicity."

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor Courtney...

LOL! I quite like this story :) Problem is I can't remember the plot I had for it...I know, that sucks! But, I'll just make it up as I go along :)

Happy New year :) Let's hope this one is better than the last :)

Thanks for all your good reviews :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Chapter 4

**Publicity **

**Chapter 4**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

"We do this my way and my way only, got it?" I snapped at the mohawked teen. He smirked back at me, making me want to punch him there and then.

"You know, you're hot when you're angry." He gave me a suggestive wink and entwined his fingers with mine. I thought I was going to throw up. Luckily I didn't, saving myself from further embarrassment.

"Let's just go." I spat, starting to walk down the street. But, Duncan had other plans. He pulled me back and wrapped his arms around my waist, locking our lips together. My eyes widened at the touch of his lips on mine, but then the cameras started flashing and I knew I had to at least act like I was enjoying it.

For the whole minute the kiss lasted I thought of Trent. Thinking of my perfect boyfriend was the only thing I could do. Duncan was far from the perfect guy Trent was. Trent was sweet, kind and caring. Duncan was rough, it was all about him and no one else.

When we broke apart I fake smiled at him, giving him another peck on the cheek as we continued to walk down the street. The cameras were still flashing behind us as we walked, but I just ignored them. And Duncan.

**Trent's P.O.V.**

I had two hours to do whatever I wanted to, but there was nothing I wanted to do. Or, at least, nothing I wanted to do _alone_. I wanted Courtney to be by my side. But, she was off pretending to be in love with Duncan.

The whole idea of the show was stupid enough as it is, but then the producers make us go out and get publicity for it, too. I have no idea how I was supposed to get publicity for the show. I was voted out pretty early on, so there was nothing I could do. There weren't even any camera's following me. I was completely unfamous to the world.

"Only two hours." I told myself. "Only two hours."

* * *

A/N: Another shortie! I know, I know, you want me to write some long chapters, but I can't. I really can't. I like little chapters that could mean anything at all. I like keeping it all 'hush hush', and if I write a long chapter, it won't be. So, sorry.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love all the positive feedback I'm getting :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Chapter 5

**Publicity**

**Chapter 5**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

Duncan was driving me crazy. He insisted on snuggling up to me and giving me little kisses all the time. I felt emotionally, and physically, sick. Duncan was beginning to creep me out, but there was nothing I could do about it. The two of us had to be together because we were out in public. Stupid publicity, stupid producers, stupid TV show. It was all so annoying and stupid.

"What's wrong, baby?" Duncan cooed in my ear as we continued to walk down the street.

"Nothing, ogre." I replied, only loud enough for him to hear.

"You don't think I wanna go back to the set, too." He spat in low tones. I sneered, of course he wanted to go back. How stupid does he think I am?

The idiotic punk stopped walking for a minute and stared down at me. I stared up at him, a fake lovey-dovey smile on my face. He moved to stand in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist again, resting his forehead on mine. Cameras were flashing once again, they had been following us the whole time.

"What do you say we start to head back to my trailer?" I asked in a seductive tone; Might as well give the magazines something to talk about.

"Sounds like a plan, sexy." Duncan replied, crashing his lips onto mine. What had I gotten myself into?

**Trent's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my trailer all alone. I'd come back to set early, but no one was there. I was getting worried about Courtney. She and Duncan had been out together for two hours and I hadn't heard a word off her.

Then there was a knock on my door. I rushed from my seat on the bed to the door, but was disappointed to find the director, Paul, standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"I thought I told you to all go out and get some publicity." He told me, not impressed at all.

"I did go out for a little while, but all the paparazzi are following your ultimate power 'couple'." I told him, using my fingers to qoute couple. Paul rolled his eyes and stalked off to the next trailer. I guess he was just checking on everyone who had come back.

I decided it would be best to stop wasting my time in my trailer and go for a walk. At least I could try to get Courtney off my mind. But, I couldn't. Courtney was always on my mind, no matter what I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was perfect in every way, shape and form. I know I don't deserve someone as beautiful or caring or smart as Courtney. She was way out of my league, but she still wanted me. I was just lucky.

* * *

A/N: Poor poor Trent...and Courtney...

What do you think? Is this story okay? It's just something I've had on my mind for a while and I needed to get rid of on paper...or wordpad...lol ;)

Okay, so thank you to the following amazing people.

Princess Absahail: Thank you so much :) That means a lot to me :)

Islanda: Thanks :) I do try to update the stories as soon as possible, really :) It is sad, and can only get worse... x)

bella-sk8er: Ah, only time shall tell how Duncan feels towards Courtney ;) Thank you :)

Okay, so only 3 reviews :( I am a little disappointed about that, but that is because I'm used to getting quite a few reviews :) So, please reveiw :) It means a lot to me to see that you guys care enough to review :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Chapter 6

**Publicity **

**Chapter 6**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

As soon as Duncan and I were through the doors I pushed him off me and ran straight to Trent's trailer. I was way late. Duncan and I had been out for three and a half hours! Trent was going to be furious with me. I know he hates the fact that I spend so much time with Duncan for the show, and I hate it too, but I know he's jealous. I don't know why, though. Duncan is a heartbreaking pig! I've seen the way he treats girls, and it's not pretty, I can tell you that.

When I arrived at Trent's trailer, I just walked in. I kept my head down and started ranting.

"Trent, I know I'm late and I am super sorry, but Duncan and I got caught up in the paparazzi and you know they're like lost dogs, trailing after whoever they can! I never meant for me to be this late, I tried to escape and as soon as I got back I came straight her. Please forgive me!" I looked up to find Trent not even listening to me, he was asleep on the bed.

"Well, that was for nothing!" I muttered to myself. "Trent." I called his name out, sitting on the bed beside him. "Trent, time to wake up, gorgeous."

"Whatever, mom." He mumbled, still asleep. I giggled at him, he was cute.

"No, Trent! You get up now." I gave him one shove and he went tumbling off the bed.

"What the fuck was that for?" I laughed at him, but I knew I'd hurt him, he never swore.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you wouldn't wake up." I helped him back onto the bed and I snuggled up to him. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that." He told me, stroking my hair into place.

"I'm sorry for being late." I said.

"Doesn't matter, I've got to get used to the fact you're also dating Duncan."

"Don't say it like that!" I scolded. "It makes me sound like a cheat!"

"But, your not." Trent moved his face to look at me. His beautiful emerald eyes gazed straight into me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: AWWW! Isn't that cute?

LOL!

Thanks for the amazing reviews I get off everyone! It means a lot to me :) I know I only get a few each chapter, but that's okay :) I understand that Trentney fandom isn't a big one, but that's not gonna stop me! ;)

Thanks for reading, please review! :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Chapter 7

**Publicity**

**Chapter 7**

Trent woke up, alone in Courtney's trailer. He slowly sat up and looked for his girlfriend, but she was nowhere to be seen. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. Still no sign of Courtney in the trailer. Then, a sticky note that was attached to the door of the trailer caught his eye. Carefully peeling it off the door, Trent read it; Trent, gone to an interview with Duncan. Blah. Another hour with him and I'd go insane if I didn't have you to come back to. Love you lots, Courtney xxx.

The black haired teen laughed a little as he read the note, placing it down on the table. Trent slipped on his shoes and ran from the trailer to the set. Everyone was waiting around when he arrived.

"Where have you been, Trent?" Cody asked. He was sitting on the floor with Harold, playing the keyboard together.

"Sleeping." He answered.

"You weren't in your trailer when Paul went for a look." The gap-toothed geek replied.

"I know, I was in Courtney's." He told Cody, looking around to see if he could spot his girlfriend anywhere.

"She's with Duncan, doing some interview." Cody told him. Trent nodded his head and went to find Paul.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Well, Marie, we have been through some rough patches, haven't we baby?" I smiled at Duncan. The two of us were sitting on a love seat on the Marie Jones set. The ogre had his arm around my waist, keeping me close to him, with fake smiles plastered on both our faces.

"But we've always worked it out in the end." Duncan turned to me and we shared a little kiss as the audience 'aww'ed in the background. It would have been sweet, if only it was real.

"Well, I hope you two the best for the future. We all do." Marie said, brushing a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Courtney and Duncan, ladies and gentlemen!" The audience applauded us as we smiled some more.

"Aaaand, we're out!" I stood up out of the seat and Duncan followed suit.

"It was really nice meeting you two." Marie said, shaking each of our hands.

"You too." I replied, kindly smiling some more. If only she knew it was all for show, things would be so much easier.

When I finally got outside the studio, I had to massage my cheeks that had cramped up from all the smiling. All I wanted to do was go back to the TDA set and have a nice, long, relaxing soak in the bath. But, that wasn't going to happen. Standing outside was Trent. He'd been waiting for me the whole time.

"Hey." I greeted, walking over to him.

"Hey." He pulled me into a hug, which led to a kiss. [SNAP]. "You never told me you had an interview today."

"Neither did I till Paul came knocking on the door this morning. Luckily you were out for the count." I joked. Trent laughed and slipped his arms around me again. [SNAP].

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" He asked.

"Ice cream sounds good right about now." I smiled, pecking him on the lips. [SNAP]. I slipped my hand into his [SNAP] and we started heading towards our favorite ice cream parlour. [SNAP].

A/N: Lol! I have seriously done way too much writing today :) I have updated all five of my stories...OMG! That is a lot of work. I am definitely going to bed now.

Thanks for all the nice reviews :) It means a lot.

Oh, I also wrote a little Trentney oneshot called Not Alone. Check it out :) It is really good :)

So, goodnight people. Hopefully speak to you soon :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Chapter 8

**Publicity**

**Chapter 8**

"What is this?" Paul shouted, slamming a magazine article on the desk in front of the cast.

"Oh, I know! It's a copy of The Stars Weekly!" Lindsay squealed with delight. "This one time my sister made up a lie that I was in the magazine, but it was just girl who looked like me and I was all like 'how cou-'"

"No one cares!" Paul yelled at her. "I'm more interested as to who made the front cover."

"Oh, is the big, bad director upset because his two little puppets didn't make the cover?" Heather teased.

"Courtney made the cover, but ikt wasn't with Duncan!" Courtney snatched the magazine fro the desk as soon as the words had escaped Paul's mouth. After instantly seeing the picture the director had been talking about, she dropped the magazine onto the floor and started breathing heavily.

"I-Can n-n-not-belie-eve-this." She said between breathes. Bad bot Duncan scooped the magazine up from the floor and started chuckling to himself. "How can you laugh at that?" Courtney yelled, slowly coming back to her senses

"Chillax, babe. It's not that bad." The bad boy told her.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD! Duncan, I am now the bad guy. I'M CHEATING ON YOU!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs, so Duncan would get the message.

"So? What makes you think I care that your cheating on me?" Duncan joked, a playful smirk on his face the whole time. Courtney gave him a punch to the arm.

"I don't want to be the bed guy, Duncan..." She whispered, having everyone on the edge of their seats, so they could hear.

"Fine. I'll tell everyone I broke up with you after the interview yesterday because I felt it was all lies. You found comfort in guitar boy, and the rest is history." Duncan told Courtney, smirking, and rubbing his arm, the whole time.

"I hope so." Courtney mumbled. "I really hope so..."

* * *

A/N: Yep, [SNAP] meant the paparazzi were on their case yesterday ;) How will things play out for Courtney now? Only time, and me writing some more, will tell :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) YOU ROCK!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Chapter 9

**Publicity **

**Chapter 9**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I sat in my trailer, cuddled up with Trent on the sofa, waiting for Duncan's live interview to come on. I was super nervous. I hadn't been out of the set for a week. I was starting to slowly go insane. Lucky for me I had Trent by my side the whole time. The unlucky part is we're almost finished filming, so I'll have to go home soon. Then I'm stuck in the real world where I'm still the bad guy.

"Court, you need to stop sweating over this." Trent tried to calm me down. "No one will think your the bad guy."

"Did you read the magazine article, Trent?" I asked, knowing he had. "That is exactly what people think of me." I was on the brink of tears, again. All I'd been doing is crying. I knew people would think of me as a bitch because of the way I was supposed to be on Total Drama Action, that I could have handled. But, having everyone think I cheated on Duncan is bad beyond belief.

"And we now return to Marie Jones." I quickly jumped up and turned the volume up.

"So, Duncan." Marie said, flicking her, now brunette, hair over her shoulder. "Tell us how bad it felt to be cheated on by Courtney, right after the last show, where you said you love each other?" Duncan was sitting on the sofa, his arms outstretched over the back and one foot resting on his other leg.

"Well, Marie, the truth is..." But he trailed off as he looked at the host. "The truth is it hurt. It hurt badly. And it was with Trent, I thought the two of us were cool and all that, obviously not."

My mouth dropped to the floor. How could he say something like that? I thought he was going to clear my name, not drop it into more shit! I was going to kill him when he got back.

A/N: Hey! Can you believe what Duncan did? He's a real meanie! LOL!

Thanks for all the nice reviews :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Chapter 10

**Publicity**

**Chapter 10**

I started running from my trailer to the set. I knew Duncan would have been back already, the two studio's were within five minutes of each other. And I'd wasted time pacing back and fore in my trailer, thinking of what I was going to do with him. But, after what he did, he deserved every punishment I thought up. Including sticking his head on a pole!

"Courtney!" Trent called after me, but I ignored him. I had to know why Duncan lied to me about putting things right, then lied to the whole world about me hurting his feelings. "Courtney, wait!" Trent still shouted my name, I stopped outside the set doors and let Trent catch up a bit.

"Trent, you have to let me do this." I told him, giving the most pleading eyes I could.

"I know you do, I just want to make sure you don't go over the top." I smiled at pulled my boyfriend in for a hug, that ended with a quick kiss, before I pushed open the door with all my strength and stormed inside.

"DUNCAN!" I yelled, my face twisted into hate and my eyes narrowed on the back-stabbing punk. I watched as his eyes widened in fear and he backed up against a wall as I grew nearer and nearer. I put my arms either side of his head and stared him straight in the eyes. "What have you done?" My teeth were gritted together and my eyes were full of raging fire.

"Ooooh!" Duncan said, as if he hadn't know that's what I was mad about. "So, you watched the show then?"

"Yes, Duncan. I watched the fucking show!" I pressed my forehead against his and I could see the fear in his eyes growing clearer. "Now, tell me, what possessed you to lie to me and then go lie to the whole world?" My words came out slow and clear, making sure he understood everyone. By now, most people were on set, watching me and Duncan. I hoped most people would be on my side for once.

"Well...Uh...you see..." But, that's all I got. Duncan stuttered for a few seconds before catching me off guard and pressing his lips to mine. I was completely confused as he did it. I dropped my arms to my side and took a step back from him. He took his lips off mine and bolted it out the set door and outside into the world.

I stumbled around a bit, before falling on my back against the wall. I was in shock. Pure shock. Duncan had kissed me. No camera's, no paparazzi, he just...kissed me. It was just a distraction, though. He wanted to get away from me before I actually did kill him.

Trent came over to me and wrapped a loving arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Why had he kissed me? It's not like Duncan had feelings for me, other than hatred, right?

A/N: HEY! So, do you like the chapter? I DO!

LOL! So, how's life going? I feel like it has been such a long time since I talked to you guys :) And I like you guys, you make me smile :) The again, anyone who reviews makes me smile :) Why? Because reviews are so happy and thoughtful :)

LOL! I sound like a ditz...

So, I hope you like the chapter :) I'm gonna try wrapping it up in a few chapters time. How many? I dunno...But soon :)

Yeah, a :) wasn't the right face for that...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Chapter 11

**Publicity**

**Chapter 11**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

Total Drama Action was over. Finally over. I had never been more relieved in my life. I was finally free to go home and have some time with my family and friends. If only it was that simple.

As soon as I stepped foot outside of the set doors, I was bombarded by the paparazzi. They were everywhere, shouting questions and snapping pictures. I quickly climbed into the limo, Trent following behind me. I threw my head onto his lap as we drove away from the screaming mess. It was torture.

"I hate my life!" I shouted, throwing my hands out in front of me. Trent stroked my hair, in hope to calm me down. It didn'r work. The whole thing was Paul's fault. He wrote the script so I was still with Duncan, even though he knew I was with Trent! He wanted drama for the show, but gave me more drama for my life then anything else. My life was torture because of the whole kiss thing.

I stepped out of the limo and was instantly pulled into a bone-crushing hug by my sister. I hugged her back, feeling tears pricking at my eyes. It was good to be home after everything that happened.

Trent grabbed the bags from the limo, before it drove off, and carried them insisde for me. Michelle, my sister, and I trailed after him before the paparazzi could see us.

"So, what's the delio behind all the news?" Michelle asked. She was like an older version of me, tanned skin, mocha hair and piercing onyx eyes. The only difference was she was slightly more towards the surfy stereotype. She was wearin baggy, blue shorts and a white tank-top, with white flip-flops on her feet, on the second of September.

"Mick, I really don't know what to do." I sighed, literally throwing myself on the sofa.

"Well?" She asked, turning to Trent who was lingering by the doorway. I saw him shrug his shoulders out of the corner of my eye. Mikki roclled her eyes. "There has to be some sort of stroy I don't know about!" The nineteen year old practically yelled at us.

"The truth is that Duncan and me broke up before the second season, but, being an ass-hole he is, Paul, the director, scripeted TDA, making me and Duncan still an item. Trent and I have been dating away from the cameras, but we got caught! Duncan told me he'd tel the truth on TV, but he changed his mind and milked it for all he could. And, now, I'm the one who's the bad guy!" I shouted, not taking any breathes between the words. I closed my eyes and screamed into a pillow I had held over my face.

"Court..." Trent came and sat by me, pulling me up into a hug.

"Why can't I just have a nice, normal life?" I asked, burying my face deep into my boyfriends shoulder. Trent just shook his head ta me, but Michelle couldn't be average and do that, too.

"Because your a twat who wanted to win some money."

A/N: Aww! Poor Courtney! She's got the bad end of it all...

Will I fix the problem? Maybe after I think of a way to solve it ;) LOL!

Thank you guys so much for all the amazingly kind reviews :) They all make me smile :)

I got sent home sick today...well, an hour ago ;) My head feels like I've been hit over the head repeatedly with a hammer! And then my cat licked it...Yeah, that made me fell soooo much better ;) LOL!

...I'm just thank you all individually today because I have so much free time :)

Angel: THANK YOU! I have been trying to keep it making sense... ;) LOL! Glad to know it works :) Ha ha :)

Cuteflopsy: Thanks :) No. Duncan is not in a relationship. He is single! LOL!

Islanda: LOL! Thank you :) I did try to give subtle hints towards his feelings ;) Only more drama can come of that :)

bella-sk8er: I'm getting the sense that you knew it ;) LOL! Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: I don't know how that happens, but I'm glad I can make them addicting :) LOL! Thank you :) Oh, and I have no life other than Total Drama...Sad? I know my life is ;)

Thank you guys :) I officially have 56 reviews :) YAY! LOL!

Well, I'm off to start writing the next chappie of Total Drama Music. Hope you liked this chapter :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Chapter 12

**Publicity**

**Chapter 12**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

Life was hard. Everywhere I went I had people shouting horrible comments at me. Everyone seemed to want me to die for 'cheating' on Duncan. I just wanted to shout at them, tell them the truth. But, I couldn't. One, because it was against my contract. Total Drama Action hadn't aired yet, so I was sworn from saying anything about what will happen to anyone. Two, it's not like they'd believe me anyway. No one would ever believe that Total Drama Action was scripted and that I was only fake dating Duncan. My life was hell!

"Not long left." Mikki told me.

"Not long left till what?" I asked, taking my head away from the window for a moment.

"Till you can legally buy a gun and shoot yourself." She giggled. I rolled my eyes, for a nineteen year old, Michelle was childish. She always had to turn everything into a joke.

"Hey." Trent walked into the room and came to stand by me. He had been staying with me and Mikki since we'd finished filming. It was just me and Mikki in the house anyway. After Total Drama Island, I'd moved in with my sister because my parents were constantly on my case about me not winning. I had, had enough and Michelle said I could live with her.

Me and my sister have always been close. We used to do everything together when we were kids. When she first moved out, I'd visited her everyday. Eventually, we grew apart, but we were always still there for each other. When I moved in with her, we grew closer than we'd ever been, and that's the way it stayed.

"You can't stay by this window, watching the paparazzi all your life, you know." Trent said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why not? They watch her all the time, so she has the right to watch them all the time." Mikki replied before I could. "It's simple logic." She sounded proud of herself for making that up all by herself, so I purposefully rolled my eyes at her. "It's true!" She protested, folding her arms across her chest in a child like manner.

"What am I gonna do?" I sighed, letting Trent move me away from the windo and over to the sofa. "I don't want everyone hating me for the rest of my life."

"Honesty is the best policy." Mikki said in her sing-song voice, mocking me. It was what I always told her when she wanted to lie to a boy when breaking up with him. 'Honesty is the best policy', and it is. You should always tell the truth, but I couldn't. It was in breach of my contract and getting sued wasn't a good idea.

The only person who could put it right was Duncan, but there was no way he'd do something like that for me. My life was in the hands of an idiot.

A/N: Poor, poor Courtney :(

I seem to be giving her a hard time in all my fics, don't I?

LOL! Oh well, she's learn...Learn what? I don't know...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Chapter 13

**Publicity**

**Chapter 13**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I yelled, my cell phone pressed against my ear. I was attempting to get in contact with Duncan. I didn't want to talk to him, but I knew I had to.

"Hey, Princess." I heard him purr down the phone. "Finally decided I was better than Trent, eh?" I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Keep dreaming." I told him. "I need you to do me a favor." I smiled sweetly, even if he couldn't see me, it still added to the nice effect.

"Oh yeah? What's is in for me?" I froze up for a moment, what was in it for him? NOTHING! If anything, he was going to be deemed the bad guy for lying on national TV.

"What do you want, Duncan?" I groaned down the phone, I knew he already had something in mind.

"You." His reply came quick and slowly over the phone, the word rolled off his tongue, making my whole body tense up. Me? I knew he still loved me, but that was going a bit far. "Do we have a deal, Princess?" He asked, no doubt, smirking down the phone line.

"Fine, what do you want me for?" I asked, shuddering to think what he had planned.

"I need you to be my girlfriend for the day." I was confused. Be his girlfriend for the day? What kind of joke was that?

"Excuse me?"

"Please! My grandma, aunts, uncles and cousins are coming to stay with me for the weekend and I need a girlfriend." I was catching onto Duncan's plan. "We managed to convince the whole world that we were dating, we can convince my family." I sighed, he did sound desperate.

"Okay, BUT, on Monday, after the weekend, you go on the Marie Jones show, with me, and tell the truth!" Silence. I had definitely given him something to think about.

"Okay..." He grumbled down the phone.

"Thank you, see you Saturday!" I shouted, hanging up the line. I squealed with joy. I was no longer going to be the bad guy...I hoped.

A/N: Eh, not my best chapter...I was running out of ideas and this kind of came to me whilst writing...beats nothing ;)

LOL!

Thank you for all the amazing comments :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Chapter 14

**Publicity **

**Chapter 14**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I smoothed my hand over my white t-shirt again. It had a diamond studded peach sign in the center and the word 'peace' underneath in sprawled pink writing. I didn't want to be too over dressed for meeting Duncan's family. He had lied and told them he had a girlfriend, when he didn't. So, we agreed to a fair exchange; I'd be his fake girlfriend and he'd tell the truth on the TV. It was a win-win situation.

Michelle dropped me off outside Duncan's house at two o'clock, before his family arrived. He was waiting on the door-step for me, looking worried over something. I climbed out of the car, ignoring my sister's grumbling because I hadn't thanked her, and took a seat beside him on the door step.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." He mumbled back. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, but he was looking more and more worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scooting myself a bit closer to him.

"Court, this isn't gonna work!" He snapped. I jumped back a bit, not expecting him to yell at me." I'm sorry." He apologized, I nodded my head at him. "It's just...UGH! Life's just getting me down."

"Life's getting you down?" I said. "Life is getting me down!" I shouted at him playfully. He did crack a smile for a moment.

"Thanks for doing this." He said, turning to me. "It does mean a lot to me."

"No problem. I'm just glad you'll confess it all on the show on Monday, you will, right?" I asked, making sure he kept his promise.

"Of course I will." He opened his arms for a hug and I granted him that.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I asked, moving back and pinching my nose.

"My dad attacked me when I walked down the stairs earlier, he said I had to smell presentable as well as look it." Duncan gestured down to his clothes, they were quite decent; a blue shirt and black jeans, not at all scruffy or punk looking. He had also removed his eyebrow and two of his three earrings.

A car pulled up outside the house and a few people stepped out. A man, woman and three little kids; two girls and a boy. The youngest girl, who looked to be about four, came running over to Duncan and I as soon as she laid eyes on us.

"UNCLE DUNCAN!" She yelled, her pigtails jumping around on either side of her head. Duncan scooped her up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making the little girl giggle.

"Courtney, this is my niece, CeCe." Duncan said, balancing her on his hip. She was so adorable, her blonde pigtails and blue eyes, the same shade as Duncan's, were gorgeous.

"Hello." I smiled. CeCe his her head in Duncan's shoulder, going all shy on me. I giggled a bit at her, she so cute.

"Move out the way, Duncan!" The other girl shouted, she looked a lot older, perhaps ten. She had her hands on her hips and was popping the gum in her mouth.

"Roxie." Duncan greeted, taking a step towards me and out of the way of the front door.

"That's my other niece, Roxie." Duncan whispered in my ear. "She's a bitch." CeCe giggled in Duncan's arms.

"That's a bad word." She was even more adorbale when she giggled.

"It's our secret bad word." CeCe giggled some more, nodding her head, agreeing with Duncan. It was then I realized I was already having fun with Duncan and his family. It was gonna be alright.

A/N: Well that was crap...LOL! I ran out of things to put there...So, I decided Duncan will have two nieces, an annoying bitch and a cute little girl...Hope that worked out well. LOL!

I also decided we'd see a better side to Duncan, mainly because I like him and I have been making him a meanie for a while...So, just a few small chapters of a nice Duncan :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) I have 68 reviews! I can not believe that! OMG! That is amazing! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Chapter 15

**Publicity**

**Chapter 15**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Courtney and I were sat on the sofa in my living room, surrounded by my family. We were all laughing and joking. I was just happy that Courtney had agreed to it, and that she was squeezing my hand with hers. I knew I was an idiot for ever letting a girl like her go, but I'd never admit that out loud. It's staying in my thoughts.

"So, I thought I heard you two had broke up because Courtney cheated on you?" Roxie, my pain in the ass, ten-year old niece, asked. I was frozen to the spot, not knowing how the hell I was going to get myself out of that one.

"It was just some stupid story, we didn't really." Courtney told her.

"What about that Trent guy?"

"We-uh-we're just friends." I could tell Courtney wasn't feeling good about lying to my family, they had been really nice to her ever since she arrived.

"But you were kissing him!" Roxie shouted out, waving her hands in the air. I looked to my brother as if to say 'slap her!', but he didn't seem to catch on.

"It was photo shopped, I wouldn't kiss Trent." Courtney lied, now I was feeling guilty. And I never feel guilty.

"But-"

"Shut up, Roxie!" I snapped.

"Yeah, Rox, change the subject already." My nephew piped up. He was eight and him and Roxie fought like mad over anything and everything.

Roxie scowled at her brother and I could see her sneakily sticking up her middle finger. I rolled my eyes at her. She was a bitch even at the age of ten, she was only gonna get worse as she got older, I could tell.

_Oh Baby,  
I Be Stuck To You,  
Like Glue Baby,  
Wanna Spend It All On You,  
Baby,  
My Room Is The G Spot,  
Call Me Mr. Flintstone,  
I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
_

Courtney's eyes widened as she slapped her hand over her pocket to shut her phone off.

"I-I..." She stuttered, but I could tell she was embarrassed, so I didn't laugh at her. No matter how much I wanted to.

"It's probably you're sister, better go call her back." I said. Of course it wasn't her sister, it was Trent, no doubt about it. But, I couldn't have my family knowing that, especially after Roxie's conversation.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and she left the room, pulling her phone out of her pocket and hitting redial.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

"Hey." Trent answered. I rolled my eyes, trust him to embarrass me, then not care. The again, he probably didn't know he had embarrassed me. Curse Michelle for changing my ring tone!

"What do you want?" I didn't mean for it to come out as mean sounding as it did.

"What's wrong?" He instantly thought something was wrong. "What did Duncan do?" He also knew I was with Duncan. My life just couldn't get any worse.

"Nothing, just-Nothing."

"Okay, when are you home?"

"I don't know later. I have to go, they're all wondering where I've gotten to." I hung up before he said anything else and walked back into the living room. "I am so sorry about that, my sister's just worried about me." I lied. I was feeling bad about all the lying and I could tell Duncan knew I was, too.

A/N: Yeah...Been a while, I've been ill and stumped for ideas...

But, I'm here now :)

Considering this was only meant to be a short lil' fic, it's going quite well, don't ya think?

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Chapter 16

**Publicity **

**Chapter 16**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

"It was really nice metting all of you." I said, smiling towards everyone.

"You, too, Courtney." Duncan's mother smiled back. People shouted various goodbyes to me and I turned to wave as I walked out the door. Duncan walked me to the front door and outside.

"Thanks, Court." Duncan mumbled and I smiled at him, giving his a friendly hug. I could see he was embarrassed by his family and the way they were around me.

"No problem." I replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. But, as I turned to walk away, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a deep, pasionate kiss. I knew I shouldn't have liked it, but I did. It reminded me off a spark the two of us used to have, but that was it. There was no more spark, just a memory. "Duncan..." I whispered his name as we broke apart. "I like, Duncan. I really do."

"But..."

"But I love Trent."

"I know, I know. I'm..."

"Sorry?" I finished for him, knowing he was having a hard time. "It's okay, just stop doing it." I laughed and I even saw him give a little smikr towards the floor. A loud horn beeped and I turned to see Mikki had arrived to pick me up. "I'll see you Monday, right?"

"Right. I'll come see you as soon as the show is over." Duncan smiled, pulling me in for one more hug. "Friends?"

"Friends." I smiled back at him. I released from out hug and ran to the car, a hug grin on my face.

"What's up with you?" Michelle asked as I climbed into the passenger seat. I just shook my head na her, still smiling. "Siut yourself." She beeped the horn once more and I waved to Duncan as my sister drove off. Duncan and me, friends? It never seemed possible, but it was. The two of us got alone quite well went we weren't arguing or flirting our asses off. I was just glad we could come to an agreement and put everything behind us once and for all.

A/N: That's the end...Well, there will be an epilogue...Butm that's technically the end. I really am getting abit bored of this story, but I didn't just wanna leave it or delete it something, because it is pretty good...I think? LOL! Anyway, I know it's not the best ending in the world, but it'll do. Everything's going well...I think? ;)

I wanna thank you guys so much for sticking by me in this story :) It was my first crack at Trentney, my second favorive couple ever, and I think I did well at it :) I might try somemore in the future :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Chapter 17

**Publicity**

**Chapter 17**

**One Year Later**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I nuzzled my head into Trent's bare chest. His skin felt so good rubbed up against mine. We were like a puzzle that had finally been put together. Like, I had, had a missing part this whole time, and it took me so long to find. But, in the end, I had found it.

Trent and I had been together for two years, now. It was amazing to spend all my time with him. He completed me on the inside and out. We were meant to be together. I just knew we were. I made him smile, he made me smile. I was constantly happy whenever I was around him.

"Morning, sleep head." He yawned, turning on his side and pressing his nose to mine.

"Morning." I smiled back, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips, leaving him begging for more. "I think I gave you enough last night." I whispered into his gawping mouth. A happy smile slid across my fiancee's face. Yes, finacee. Last night Trent proposed to me and, of course, I accepted. We ended up having our first time that night, too. It was amazing. Everything about Trent was amazing.

I sat up and pulled the covers over my bare chest. Trent wrapped his arms around me and started nibbling at my coller bone. I giggled a bit, before a sharp pain shot through my neck.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

"What?" He asked, moving away. I rested my hand on the sore spot where Trent has kissed my neck and when I removed my finger tips, they revealed a hickey. I heard Trent chuckle at my expression in the mirror.

"It's not funny." I whined, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Trent whispered into my ear, running his fingers through my hair. He placed one quick kiss on my forehead. "We need to get ready." I nodded. Chris McLean, the man I despised most in the world, had called together a reunion for something. Everyone was complied to go and I didn't mind too much. This way I could show off my fancy new enagment ring.

I slid my legs over the bed and opened up the drawer beside the bed. I pulled out a pair of panties and a bra, and slipped them onto my aching body. I never would have guessed sex left you in so much pain afterwards. I stood up and tossed Trent a clean pair of boxers from another drawer. He pulled them on and I picked up his clothes from the floor.

I opened up my closet and pulled on a plain white t-shirt, making suire the hickey was hidden from view, and denim jeans. Trent wrapped his arms around me again and I smiled into the mirror. I turned my head and kissed him.

"Guess what we get to do now?" I asked.

"What?" Trent replied.

"Go tell Mikki our good news." The two of us had been living with my sister since after Total Drama Action finished. She didn't mind one bit and it gave us both a place to live. Trent's parents were snobs, like mine, and didn't mind him moving out one bit. He even said that he doubted they noticed he was gone. We had so much in common.

The two of us walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen. Michelle was sitting at the isalnd counter, reading the comics in the newspaper. What twenty-three year old read the newspaper only for the comics? Mikki, that's who. She had the maturity of a ten year old, but that's what made her such a great sister.

"Congrats." She shouted, not looking up from her comic. I stared at her with a funny look and I could see her peek at me. "On the engagment."

"How did you know?" I asked, stunned she actually did know. I turned to Trent, wondering if he'd told her before hand, but he shrugged.

"You two were at it like animals last night, I couldn't sleep at all." She smirked and I felt my cheeks growing red. "I know you'd only loose your virgity to the guy you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. See, I'm not that stupid." I couldn't believe my ears. I was completely speechless. Mikki was so...Mikki!

_**xxx**_

"Hey." I greeted, pulling my best friend in for a hug.

"Hey to you, too, stranger." Duncan joked, hugging me back. "I haven't seen you in a while, where've you been-and what the hell is on your finger?" He grabbed my left hand and stared down at the diamond studded ring. Still facing the ring, Duncan moved his eyes to look up at me.

"Surprise?" I said, not sure if he was happy or not for me. Then he pulled his signature smirk and pulled me in for another hug.

"Congrats, Court." He whispered into my ear.

"LISTEN UP!" An all too familiar voice called out to us. Duncan and I released from the hug and turend to face Paul, the man who was second on my hit list. "I know you guys have all missed your experience on Total Drama." As if, was that guy insane? "So, we have all decided to do another season! Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!" Everyone in the room groaned, shouting abuse at the director.

I wasn't too pleased about the idea myself, but it was nothing to get worked up about. I would be with my amazing fiancee, awesome best friend and a whole bunch of people I sort of liked. Nothing could be that bad.

"And it will be scripted again." Everyone bone my body screamed 'KILL HIM!', so, I joined in with the abuse shouting. But, hey, I'm still human.

A/N: That was a pretty crap ending, right? I really didn't know how to end it, so I came up with this last minute...Yeah, I know it sucks!

LOL!

I don't want you guys to think I'm ending this because I'm getting bored of it, honestly, it's not because of that! I am getting bored, but I would keep this story going if I could. But, every story has to come to an end at some point, right? And it was time this on did.

I have had so much fun with this story. I really, really have! It has been amazing to write a bit of Trenty for a change :)

I wanna say thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through this, you guys rock;

Iluvepurpleandblack99

xygirl

Angel

e-scopeisawesome

JadeTyga

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME

Cuteflopsy

bella-sk8er

heartandstar101

Islanda

Nixie

paulinaghost

honey-boo-skii

Princess Absahail

LizTheBookNerd

(Person with no name)

icarlyfanatic101

PenguinsRcute

Space between Seconds

WeRWhoWeR

You guys are the reason I have 81 reviews :) I could not be any happier about that! Thank you all so much :)

Thanks for reading, please, for one final time, review! :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
